


Sukoshi Chō (Little Butterfly) Yomo x reader Lemon: Chapter Seven and a Half: White Sheets

by DirtyDummy



Series: Sukoshi Chō (Little Butterfly) Yomo x reader x Uta [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (Little Butterfly), Bad Sex, Childish, F/M, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sukoshi Chō, cursing, old flame, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDummy/pseuds/DirtyDummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a lemon that has storytelling context, if you have not read Sukoshi Chō, one of the names and the way this lemon goes, will most likely not make sense to you, if you would like to continue, go ahead, if you would like to read until this part of the story would chronologically come up, please go to this link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5383478/chapters/12433940 (must copy/paste)<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Okay, so, this goes in between Chapters 7 and 8 of Sukoshi Chō (Little Butterfly). It's sexual in content and I am probably shit so don't feel bad for hating it. Just go ahead and give constructive criticism. I am not saying that you have to read this, but it does go with the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sukoshi Chō (Little Butterfly) Yomo x reader Lemon: Chapter Seven and a Half: White Sheets

As Yomo pushed Iba into the doorframe, she grunted, feeling the impact rattle through her body but not minding, as she wanted him to keep to the rough way he pushed and threw her around.

Barely audible, Iba muttered for him to move to the bedroom. In true spirit of their playful relationship, the male hiked Iba over his shoulder, her face now down towards his backside, as he walked the two over to the small bedroom just off the kitchen.

“God you are such a weirdo,” the girl giggled and playfully beat her fists on his butt.

He set her down on the edge of the bed, leaning over her body, kissing from the neckline of her shirt, to her jaw, and playing with the hem of her pants the whole while.

As she moaned and held his head to her face, she moved her other hand over his lower half, sliding it down to palm him through his jeans.

“Come on… just do something…” She seemed hasty as she moaned and dropped her head back into the mattress.

Undoing her jeans, he slid them off and put a hand under her shirt onto her stomach, his head between her legs, sucking on her clit through the fabric of her panties. Rubbing against her opening with his fingers, as he sucked harder she moaned louder, her head rolling from side to side.

Soon her panties were off, across the room, and his tongue finally made actual contact with her skin, licking, sucking, and finally, when he found her becoming overly wet, he slid a finger in and started curling it.

“Oh fuck…” As Iba screamed, she arched her back and thrust herself down farther on his finger.

Slowly he stuck in another finger, then another, and started to pump his fingers as fast as he could, then pulled them out, and stuck in his tongue.

It was all Iba could do to keep from screaming orders at him, instead she put a hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair trying to keep his tongue as deep as possible.

In one quick motion he sat her up and pulled her shirt off over her head. When he pulled back and looked at her in full, trying to take in every bit of her body to his mind, he saw the brown hair sticking to her forehead, the full pink lips, the little scars on her hips and bite marks that he barely remembered, but best of all, he was getting to see her for himself.

“Don’t look at me like that,” bashfully she turned her head to the side, covering her breast with one arm and her lower regions with the other.

“Stop that,” as he moved her arms up above her head, they shared a look of love that at least one of the two had thought was lost in the heated arguments that seemed to have occurred forever ago.

He leaned in slowly, taking a nibble of the skin on her collarbone, playing with the nerves and carefully making his way across from the shoulder, to the center of her neck down to the valley between her breasts and putting a hand on one breast and latching his mouth on the nipple of the other. Placing his freehand behind her back, he gained more access to her skin and teased the nerves and soft flesh.

“N-not fair…” Iba rolled her head back and took put her hands into his hair once more, the silver strands getting increasingly messy with each passing moment.

As her moans got louder and louder, Yomo couldn’t keep from smirking. He laid her back on the edge of the bed and stood up, removing his shirt, pants and pulling out a condom.

Sitting up, Iba took the condom from Yomo’s hand, placing it aside, then looked up at him one last time before removing his boxers and smiling devilishly at herself. Leaning down she licked him from base to tip and then began to suck on the tip, bobbing her head down occasionally and enveloping more of him each time.

When Yomo started to moan, it was a sign that the deed was almost done.

Letting herself come up for air, Iba blew onto his now saliva covered erection and opened the condom, placing it on him, before laying back down and taunting him with her eyes.

“C’mon Ren, just fuck me already.”

Grabbing her thighs, Yomo, pulled Iba towards him and placed himself at her entrance, then began to thrust slow, but with force.

In a matter of minutes, Iba was screaming and grabbing onto the sheets with the power to kill, the thrusts were getting faster, harder and more and more rough. Somehow she managed to pull herself into the ideal position, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and every time he hit her spot it felt like a wave of electricity running through her body.

With the last few thrusts before Yomo’s climax, Iba dropped herself onto the bed and screamed herself hoarse.

When Yomo pulled out and fell onto Iba, he curled his arms around her, pulling her into him and kissing her hair.


End file.
